The Art of Belonging Together
by MyCurrentObsession
Summary: Pokemon Special oneshots. Contains pairing drabbles. Mostly het, but some slash pairings. Chapter 12: Feelingshipping - Meet Me Halfway. [Try as he might, he cannot see the forest through the same eyes that she does.]
1. Luckyshipping: First Date

AN- Well, this is going to be interesting… Hello everyone! Welcome to my drabbles! This, er… _fic _of sorts won't be the type I update on a certain schedule. This is what I'll do whenever I get a quick Pokemon Special plot bunny. Most will be pairings, some will be humorous, while others might have you crying your eyes out, who knows? Anyways, first up is Luckyshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else except the plot… BUT! I DO own a Luckyshipping site! Ha!

* * *

**First Date**

Red had always known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that first dates would be the worst. They'd be full of embarrassment and awkwardness and 'should I kiss her?' kind of moments that he knew he'd never enjoy. He'd just never expected his first date to be with _Blue_, of all people.

Blue, though growing up alone, still managed to hear all the fairytales and such that lead her to believe otherwise. She wasn't going to go as far as, oh, say, _Yellow _would and say she believed in true love, and how there was a perfect match out there for everyone, but she believed in falling in love, and how first dates were essential to doing so. That's why she really hoped everything went off without a hitch.

He arrived at her door just before seven o'clock, dressed casually. Blue, having had no idea as to what to expect from him, had put on an old personal favorite: her black slip dress. He took one look at her outfit and froze, inwardly berating himself for already messing up. Clearly, she'd been expecting something fancier than what he'd had in mind- which was what, again? Suddenly, he couldn't seem to remember. Blue in that dress had that effect on him.

Blue took in his getup and covered up her own embarrassment by giggling, casually averting her eyes in the process. "Aww, Red, you mean you weren't going to take me to the nicest place in town? And I got all dressed up for nothing…"

The boy blushed, stuttering out an apology, trying desperately to look _anywhere _but at her. Blue rolled her eyes, but could help the smile that appeared on her face. _He_ had that effect on _her_.

She reached out and ruffled his hair- it was much easier to do in three-inch heels, she noted. Then she wondered when he'd gotten that much taller than her in the first place. She shook the thoughts away and smiled. "I'm kidding, silly. I didn't know what you had planned, to be honest. Let me change real quick, 'kay?"

Red blinked dumbly for a moment before processing her words and reaching out to stop her. "No, you shouldn't let your hard work go to waste. You, uh, look really great, Blue." Here he paused out of embarrassment, but Blue smiled, thinking that it probably wasn't the only reason his face was so red. He seemed to be having trouble looking away. "…_Really _great. You're not really the type to care what other's think, anyway, so why not just stick with what you're wearing?" He paused again, noticing her shoes for the first time. "…You might want to change your shoes, though. Those look kinda uncomfortable."

Blue smiled softly, easily slipping the shoes off in favor of a nice pair of white tennis shoes- the heels hadn't actually been that bad, but she figured she'd placate him, anyway. At least it proved he cared. She grabbed her jacket before gracefully slipping by him, taking his hand in the process.

"Come on, Red. Let's go to that diner you like. We can share a plate of fries and… talk. Take things slow."

Red could swear his jaw dropped. Not that he'd tell anyone. "You want to… talk? Take things slow?" Maybe it had been presumptuous of him, but Blue didn't exactly strike him as the type to take _anything _slow, and he'd been expecting her to rush right into things.

Blue cocked her head to the side, one arm still latched onto his own, the other akimbo, a strange look on her face. "Isn't that what _you _want?"

This time, there was no denying that he gaped. "Wh-what I want? Well, maybe, but that's only because…" he trailed off, not about to admit that he didn't have any clue what he was doing to the first girl he'd truly cared for.

Blue prompted him on. "Because…?" Red blushed, but shook his head as a refusal to answer. Blue frowned in confusion before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "…This is your… first date, right?"

Red swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Yeah."

The girl sighed. "Mine too." Once again, Red lost his composure (as if he'd had any to begin with) and gawked. Blue frowned. "Don't give me that look, Red. Just because I flirt a lot doesn't mean I date a lot. I was… waiting for the right guy to come along. It's both our first dates, so… take it slow?"

Red found himself wondering idly if the fact that _he _was her first date meant she considered him to be 'the right guy' before smiling. "Yeah. Let's go eat." That said, he tugged her hand and they started off towards the diner, smiling broadly.

* * *

By the end of the night, Red found himself thinking much more highly of the previously loathsome first date. Feeding Blue fries and vice versa had been fun, plus they'd truly talked, sharing deep secrets no one else knew. Not to mention, Red hadn't needed to bother wondering whether or not to kiss her; she was way ahead of him.

Blue, in all honesty, thought the evening had gone just perfect. Feeding each other fries while revealing your deepest secrets had a sort of intimacy about it, and she was thrilled. Not to mention, the look on his face when she kissed him goodnight was pretty funny…

While they were apart now, both Red and Blue smiled, as if tuning into each other's thoughts. Yeah, it'd been a great night. They found themselves looking forward to the next date already.

* * *

AN- So? What'd you all think? Keep in mind, this was my FIRST Luckyshipping story ever. Did I keep the characters IC? If not, can you tell me how to fix it so they seem normal? Constructive criticism is appreciated, people! Honestly, tell me what you thought! Bye for now!


	2. Crystalshipping: Call Waiting

**Call Waiting**

"All you gotta do is call him."

Crys cringed at her friend's fed up words. Sure, calling _him _may _seem _easy, but it really wasn't. What was she supposed to say? How could she explain a sudden call when it'd been years since they'd contacted each other?

Gold sighed, leaning exasperatingly against her doorframe. "Seriously, just do it. Isn't that why he gave you that lame doll thing in the first place?"

Crys looked at the mini-replica in her hands and blushed lightly. "It's not lame, stupid. And you have no idea how hard this is for me."

She wasn't looking _anywhere _near his face, but Crys could swear she felt his exasperation as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's totally lame. And clearly, I'm not the stupid one here, miss can't-make-one-little-phone-call. He doesn't bite. …At least, I don't think he does. I couldn't say for sure, considering I don't really know the guy. Although he _might _bite…"

It took the girl approximately five seconds to comprehend the boy's meaning, and her face heated up instantly. "Gold! Shut up! I'm _trying _to make a call here!"

Gold snickered and Crys prepared to start yelling at him when the two were interrupted by the _other _occupant -temporary, thank god- of Crystal's home. A head of pointy blond hair stuck itself around the corner and into the living room, a voice accompanying it. "Who are you trying to call?"

This time, the girl downright flinched. She hadn't wanted to bring Emerald into the mess, considering she was becoming increasingly sure the younger boy felt something for her. _Gold_, on the other hand, didn't pick up on her distress, and started sniggering once more. "She's having trouble calling her-" Crys silenced him with a glare and cutting motions before he said _love interest_. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Why bother keeping it a secret? He's gonna find out eventually.' The girl frowned, and he continued. "…Old friend. She's having trouble getting in touch with an old friend."

The younger boy, having not seen the previous interaction, frowned in confusion before turning to Crys. The crescent-haired boy spotted the device in the girl's hand and frowned. "…What's that?"

Looking between the two boys, one looking too smug for his own good and the other seemingly beginning to catch on and starting to feel hurt, Crystal had a sudden epiphany: She was _never _going to tell Gold about her love life again, as his advice sucked and clearly he was just waiting for her to crash and burn - not to mention, he didn't seem to have any trouble at all bringing _Emerald _into it. Why didn't she tell _Yellow _about her feelings for the older man she hadn't seen in quite some time? It would've been ten times easier, and a _hundred_ times less _embarrassing_.

She hid the replica-slash-phone behind her back, looking guiltier than she should have. "Oh, that? It's just… a doll. Something the person I'm trying to reach gave me."

The frown on the blonde's face hardened and he reached for the 'doll'. Crys held it just out of his reach, and he scowled. "Does the person you're looking for _look_ like the doll?"

The girl blinked. "Uh, yes, actually, he does. How did you know?"

The young boy's glower probably single-handedly reversed global warming. "He came by about a week ago, when you were out getting groceries."

Crys was ashamed to admit that she lost the little composure she'd kept hold of and gawked. "He did? Why wasn't he here when I got back, then?"

Her flustered, emotional outburst clearly gave her away, as Emerald cringed slightly, looking far more upset than a young boy his age should. "I told him to leave."

The girl stared, only feeling slightly guilty for how much this was clearly hurting the boy, too hung up on his words for much else to register. "What? _Why?_"

Emerald flinched. "He's at least five years older than you, Crystal, and he had this weird circus outfit on! I thought he was some creep you didn't know trying to get to you!"

Gold, who'd wisely remained silent until that point, could be heard murmuring to himself, "Like he's one to talk about circus outfits…" Luckily, neither of the other two heard him, as he quite valued his life.

Crystal could feel life as she knew it crumbling around her. Emerald. Emerald had told _him_ to stay away from her, to leave. In his defense, the younger boy truly didn't know better, and probably didn't want many guys around her, but _still_! She'd been so close to meeting him again! She felt like a train had just crashed right into her brain, so dumbfounded she was. She snorted derisively. And here she was supposed to be the sensible, ever-calm one.

Emerald stared at her worriedly. "Crys…?" He only called her Crys when he was too confused, concerned, or upset to remember to be respectful, despite the fact that she'd _told _him to call her Crys many times.

"I…" She was having trouble formulating a sentence. "I, I have to call him. Apologize and all that." The younger boy looked shocked, and the girl sighed. "Emerald, he's a very good friend of mine. A _very _good friend. And you insulted him, told him to leave. I've got to make things right."

The blonde caught her drift and, for a moment, Crys could swear his eyes watered. "I… I'm sorry, Crystal. I didn't mean to…" The boy lowered his head, berating himself. "I'm so sorry." That said, he promptly ran up the stairs to his temporary room, leaving behind a guilty Crys and a peeved Gold.

"Geez Crys, break his heart, why don't you?" The girl glared hatefully, and Gold was glad there were no weapons close by. He sighed. "…Fine. I'll go deal with him. You can work on calling your Prince Charming."

The girl was more than slightly stunned. "You - you'd do that?"

Gold grinned slyly. "Of course! That's what friends are for! Besides, I don't think it'll take much to convince him of what I already know: he's stupid for liking _you _in the first place. I mean, who in their right mind would want _you_?"

Any warm feelings she might have felt for him evaporated. "Gold, you jerk!"

Said boy snickered. "I'm kidding. You're too serious, Crys! Lighten up, or you'll never get your man." He took a moment to go out of character and look thoughtful. "Although it might not be as hard as you think. He clearly likes you more than you know, or he wouldn't have kissed you."

Crystal blushed. "It was on the hand, idiot! It's completely innocent!" Gold's face had 'so you think' written all over it. "Oh, get out of here! I'm busy!" Crys smiled. "And I have to make a call."

The boy smiled and leisurely started towards Emerald's room. "Have fun."

Crys fingered the replica in her hands lightly, a smile present on her face. "Gold… thanks." The boy waved a hand as his only response before continuing on up the stairs. Crystal bit her lip, gathered her courage, and pressed the only button on the replica - it was only programmed to call one person. Ringing could be heard.

The ringing stopped, was replaced by a voice. Crystal's heart stopped. "Hello?"

A jubilant smile spread across her face. "Hello, Eusine. It's been a while…"


	3. Buttshipping: Good Kind of Crazy

**Good Kind of Crazy**

If you asked Blue how it happened, she'd probably think about telling you the mildly boring truth, that it started from her desire to anger Silver (it was revenge for what he did to the last boy who'd asked her out - don't ask), then decide to lie and say it involved a famous play, cross-dressing, and mass panic - oh wait, all that _did _happen, at one point or another.

If you asked _Gold_, however, he'd start laughing hysterically before settling down and beginning to tell the tale, a fond smile on his face.

Truthfully, it _had _spawned from Blue and Gold conspiring to tick Silver off, Blue for the aforementioned reason, and Gold for… well, he just wanted to see what would happen. Anyway, it started out innocently enough. Blue called Gold and… asked him out on a date. With Silver in the same room, of course. Gold had accepted… though he didn't really know why. Possibly because he wasn't so much of an idiot to turn down a girl like her, despite her reasons for wanting a date in the first place.

…Gold would never admit it, but had Silver been staying at _his _place instead of at _Blue's _during that particular conversation, he probably would've said no. After all, he valued his life.

Luckily though, Silver had no way of stopping the date, as he wasn't about to go against _Blue_. And so the date transpired. It was still mildly innocent at this point; everything had not yet gone to chaos. It was actually… a pretty good date, _romantic_ even, despite the fact that, considering how insane those two could be, the date was normal.

Gold took Blue home afterward and even had the courtesy to walk her to her door. Blue, knowing Silver was watching, proceeded to do something _not _so innocent - unless you consider kissing someone with a lot of tongue action to be decent - before asking him out on a second date - which, she pondered later, made no sense. One date should've been plenty to get the point across to Silver that she didn't need his overprotective-ness. She _certainly _didn'tneed him to beat the crap out of every guy who looked at her for more than five seconds.

Anyways, Gold, being mildly senseless at the moment from the previous make-out session, accepted her offer of another date, unaware of the peril that awaited him.

Gold wouldn't admit it, but Silver had snuck out that night and followed him to the hotel he was staying in and proceeded to rough him up pretty bad. Afterwards, his sadistic best friend made himself comfortable in _his _bed and went to sleep, making Gold use the couch.

Blue wouldn't tell, but she'd realized what Silver had done, and when he arrived in the early hours of the morning the next day, she was already up, waiting to yell his ear out. Needless to say, Silver never raised another complaint about Blue's relationships again, as he didn't want to instill her wrath.

Still, the second date ensued, Gold ever-wary of Silver- at least until Blue confessed she'd scared him off. After that, he warmed up considerably, going so far as to use a few corny - and seriously perverted - pick-up lines, none of which truly worked, but amused the girl nonetheless.

Another mind-blowing kiss ended the date, and Blue, against all odds, found herself asking the boy for _another _date. Gold didn't think twice about accepting.

The dates after the first two were the first signs of what Red and Green secretly joked about as the next apocalypse. Gold and Blue started showing their true, crazy selves more often by crashing parties and sneaking into plays. In one such play, the two were told that they'd somehow landed the lead roles. Both of which, they found out after they'd accepted, were _female _roles. It took twenty minutes to coax Gold into the dress, but the, uh, _reward_ Blue gave him after the play was completely worth the self-disgrace.

Somehow, for multiple months, through date after date, the two kept their unorthodox relationship going. Even after months turned into years, the two stayed strong. They didn't even care how many places they'd been kicked out of or banned from for inappropriate behavior; they'd never been happier.

Silver, eventually, learned to accept his sister figure and best friend's relationship, even becoming one of the few that supported them. Blue eventually told Gold _why _she'd asked him out, waiting for over a year out of fear for his reaction, but he took it in stride, saying he'd expected it all along. He wasn't one to dwell on the past, he said. He was all about the _now_. And the now was looking pretty damn good.

So what if their relationship was crazy? It was the _good _kind of crazy.


	4. Ambershipping: Comfort Needed

**Comfort Needed**

Yellow didn't know why she was so upset. She really didn't. After all, Red and Blue had been dating for almost two years now. She shouldn't be surprised that they were getting married, and she certainly shouldn't be _upset _about it. She thought she'd dealt with those feelings of hers. She'd been okay with them dating, so why did she feel like a train had just run over her heart when she heard they were engaged? She was _twenty _years old, for crying out loud! _Why _was she dealing with this like such a child?

The soft crunching sound of footsteps on leaves alerted her that someone was coming. She lowered her head and prayed it wasn't Red or Blue. She didn't think she could handle talking to either right now. The crunching stopped, and she could _feel _someone's eyes boring into her from behind. Maybe it was Green; he had the kind of piercing eyes that you _always _felt on you. She supposed he'd be a likely candidate for who'd go to comfort her, but she didn't feel like venting to his silent form. They should've sent Crys; she was a good friend, one who'd do most of the talking, but would listen when needed to.

An exasperated sigh escaped the figure behind her - he was probably mad because she was so quiet. Then she blinked. Wait. Green was too calm, too collected, to let out such a childish, annoyed sigh. _Who-_

She was interrupted in her thoughts by the figure going to her side and plopping down on the ground haphazardly. Gold turned his head to stare at her shocked visage, an unreadable expression on his face. When ten seconds had passed, Yellow still frozen like a statue from shock, Gold scowled.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I know I'm not the one you were expecting, so sue me." The frown dropped, and the boy before her suddenly looked… uncertain. He'd probably never tried to comfort a girl- certainly not a _heartbroken _one. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

Yellow stopped herself from snorting derisively. He truly didn't know what he was doing. She shook her head quickly, blond ponytail whipping around her face, and said the first _non_ Red-and-Blue-getting-married thought that came to her mind. "Shouldn't you… be comforting Silver instead? I mean, he's… your best friend, and he likes Blue… as more than a sister figure, right? It'd make more sense to help him than me, who you hardly-"

Gold silenced her with a shake of his head, grinning lightly. "You kidding me? Sure, you're right that Silver likes Blue, but he's too prideful to say so. He'll mope on his own for a while. If I even _tried _to comfort him, he'd probably punch me. He's very touchy."

A small smile appeared briefly on her lips at the boy's words, but then an image of Red in a tux putting a ring on Blue, a vision in white, flooded her brain, and she struggled to keep tears from flowing.

One look into Yellow's teary eyes had Gold scrambling. "Hey, hey, hey! Please don't cry! Oh man, I can't stand it when girls cry!" He eyed her worriedly. "It's not something I said, is it?"

Yellow shook her head once more, a few tears escaping her control. "No, it's not your fault, I just…" she paused to reflect on his earlier statements, "…do you make a habit out of making girls cry, Gold?"

He gaped at her for a moment, stunned, before recovering and waving his hands frantically. "No, no, of course not! That just… came out wrong. I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time a lot! I've seen a lot of girls cry, and I don't like it! _Please _cheer up, Yellow!"

She let out a single giggle hysterically. She was losing her mind, that much was certain. "Wrong place at the wrong time, huh?" The boy frowned at her in concern, but nodded. "…Gold. You and I… we're nothing alike. You're outgoing and explosive and you don't care what anyone thinks. Me, I'm… friendly, yes, but still shy… I never act out of turn unless I truly think it's right… and I care more about what others think than I should."

The boy's brow furrowed. "Yellow…? What are you getting at?"

The girl sighed. "Look… I know that you're trying to help me, I do, but… I just don't think your methods will work. We're too different. Can you… go get Crys? Or maybe Green? I think one of them can help me out… or maybe I should just be left alone to think…"

The concern previously visible on Gold's face disappeared, only to be replaced by what appeared to be anger a moment later. He stood up abruptly and started walking. "Fine, I see how it is."

Yellow started up too, concerned at his sudden attitude change. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "W-wait! I didn't mean to…" she trailed off, frowning in confusion as she noted that, while he _was _walking away, he wasn't headed back towards everyone else. "…Gold? Where are you going?"

The boy stopped, but didn't turn around to look at her. She stiffened when she noted the different tone in his voice. It was… playful? "Bzzt! Wrong! The _correct _question to ask, Yellow, is not where _I _am going, it's where _we _are going. And the answer? …Heh. You'll find out."

Yellow blinked, shocked, before walking up beside him so she could see his face. He was grinning broadly, a sneaky look in his eyes. "Gold…? What are you talking about?"

His grin did the impossible: it got bigger. Yellow was beginning to worry when he grabbed her hand and began leading her away. She squawked in indignation. He rolled his eyes. "Chill, out, girl, it's not like I'm kidnapping you. See, when I went out there, I thought it'd be easier to make you feel better than it turned out to be." Yellow cocked her head to the side in confusion, but remained silent. Gold went on, "I was thinking, _Hey, all girls are super emotional, so she'll probably have no problem venting her feelings about everything out, I'll give a little input when necessary, and then she'll feel better._" He paused to frown, glad it was Yellow he was telling this to. Any other girl probably would've smacked him for the sexist comment, but Yellow just frowned disapprovingly, the angel she was. "Anyway, you threw me for a loop when you said you didn't want to talk about it. I _had _no backup plan. Still, I'm not the type to give up. I _will _make you feel better, Yellow, if it kills me trying."

Said girl was, quite easily, shell-shocked by his determination. After all, he hardly knew her. Still, his resolve was strong, and she smiled lightly because of it. "So… where are you taking me?"

They stopped at the top of a hill, and Gold dropped her hand to point off into the distance. "There."

Down below them stretched what appeared to be a mini amusement park, with a Ferris wheel and one roller coaster as the biggest indicators. There appeared to be many shops where you could try your hand at winning different prizes, and places to buy little souvenirs. If she concentrated hard enough, Yellow could swear she smelled funnel cake.

Even though she knew a carnival shouldn't have such an effect on her, Yellow found herself matching Gold's wide smile with one of her own. "You're taking me there?"

Gold nodded. "Yep. If you're a good little girl, I'll even buy you an ice cream cone."

Said girl disregarded his taunt about her size and attitude; she was still a year older anyway. "How did you know about this, anyway?"

The boy shrugged in response. "I got here a couple hours before the, uh, get-together Red and Blue had planned. I went exploring for something to keep me busy and found this."

That said, the boy grabbed her hand again, and began leading her towards the carnival. Somehow, her hand seemed to warm up at the contact.

Gold looked down at her and grinned. "I promise that you'll have a good time in there, Yellow. I'll cheer you up!"

Yellow couldn't help the smile his words brought to her face. His plan to make her feel better hadn't even started, and yet she already felt a thousand times happier.


	5. PreciousMetalshipping: Beneath the Stars

**Beneath the Stars**

Of few things was the newly un-petrified Silver certain. One of those things is that he never, _ever_ wanted to be turned into stone again. It was very boring and, occasionally, frustrating. Being completely conscious of his surroundings but unable to do anything as time passed had been an aggravating experience.

He had always been clear on the fact that Blue was, for all intents and purposes, his sister - not literally, but he considered her that way, and she vice versa. They would always be together and support each other through anything.

The third, and final, thing Silver knew for certain was the fact that Gold, a boy he'd known for only about two years, was his closest - his _best _- friend. After their initial qualms with each other, the two had grown to the point where you'd never find one without the other. Silver, being pretty much homeless at the time, stayed at Gold's house. His mom never seemed to mind, even acting jovially at the fact that her son had brought a friend home. Apparently, despite his popularity, Gold didn't have that many actual friends. Silver had wondered why he felt so happy to be given special notice as the first friend worthy of bringing home. _Anyway…_

The boy sighed, rubbing his neck to get the cricks out of it. He'd only been released from his stone prison for a few hours now, and he was tired. So, why, of all things, had Gold dragged him out in the middle of the night to watch the stars?

Silver had always considered watching the stars with a companion to be more of a… _romantic _kind of endeavor, certainly not something friends should make a habit out of.

The boy beside him flopped lazily onto the ground before turning to grin at him, golden eyes twinkling with… what? Mischief, perhaps? Happiness to have his friend back? Silver didn't bother trying to analyze what kind of signals Gold was giving him - he got the feeling that it would make his already-hectic world go into full-out chaos.

This brings him to his current dilemma: His _best friend_ was dragging him out under the moonlight to watch stars together. Just the two of them. Two close friends, watching stars together, an action often seen in movies, only usually, it's _couples _star watching. His mind was having trouble computing exactly what was happening. He's pretty sure it involves crossing a dangerous line he'd worked so hard to establish. Did Silver mention the fact that Gold was his _best friend_?

As previously stated, Silver, from the moment he'd submitted to a friendship with the wild - and yet, utterly _amazing _at times - boy beside him, had worked very hard to make sure it was common knowledge that they were _just _friends. After all, he didn't quite know about Gold (with his one-track mind and crazy personality, he was impossible to figure out), but, to the best of his knowledge, Silver was straight (of course, he didn't have any experience, so one really didn't know for sure). He didn't quite know what Gold wanted from him, and certainly wasn't going to risk initiating something by _asking_. He'd just made sure to give the boy plenty of space and still act distant every chance he could get. It never seemed to work, considering Silver had lost count of the number of times the other boy had invaded his personal bubble or made some kind of naughty comment (which, while he'd never admit it, occasionally made him flush just slightly) directed at him. Still, for the most part, their friendship was completely innocent, save for one, uh, accidental shower incident that is never to be mentioned again.

The point was, Gold was acting mighty suspicious by dragging him out to watch the stars, which Silver was pretty sure Gold didn't care about in the slightest.

He heard Gold sigh, tensing slightly when he realized the boy was closer than he'd realized - he could feel the other boy's breath against his cheek. "You just gonna sit there and pretend to be mute all night, Silver?"

Silver could feel a minimum amount of heat rushing to his face - he'd been caught completely unaware, and Gold was sure to be smug about it. He wondered briefly if he could move away slightly without the other noticing. His personal bubble had been once again invaded, and he wasn't sure what to do next. "I'm not mute; I'm just thinking." He turned to give Gold a glare, though there was no real fire behind it, just a bit of anxiety and nervousness. "Which is more than I can say for you. When was the last time you used that brain of yours, anyway?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow, his face seeming to be only inches from his own. Silver gulped quietly. How exactly was Gold moving so close without him realizing it? "Aww, that's mean of you, Silver! I've… been using my brain a whole lot lately, believe it or not. I've been… thinking a lot about what I'd do… if you didn't get de-stoned, or if you did but had amnesia and didn't remember me, or something." Gold's eyes softened slightly, the weird twinkling that made Silver both uncomfortable and enticed him making a return. "I… wouldn't like that, you know. We may not have known each other for a long time, but I still really care, you know. You're important to me."

Silver blinked. Gold was really acting out of character. Dragging him out to watch stars that he didn't even care about, getting up close and personal, and now spouting all this junk about feelings and how he wouldn't like it if Silver had stayed a statue? Really, it all seemed too… _romantic_. Silver averted his eyes from Gold's. He didn't want the boy to see his face matching his hair in shade.

"G-Gold… you really need to watch your wording, or something. I think you're giving me the wrong impression…"

The other boy's face was only mere inches from his own. Was it just him, or did Gold seem to be getting closer? The boy spoke, his lips practically brushing Silver's cheek, his words reverberating throughout his core. "And if I'm giving you the _right_ impression?"

Silver stiffened, going mute in the process. He stuttered incoherently for a minute before Gold chuckled softly, shifting so that he was still close to the other boy, but now across from him instead of to the side.

"Yeah, okay, so I'm probably taking you by surprise here. I get it. Still, to make _you_, the master of words - disregarding the fact that you don't actually speak that often, considering when you do, it's always to say something really smart sounding - incapable of speech, now that's something! I take it you're against this kind of thing?"

Silver blinked (read: gaped) at the other boy in front of him. He sounded oddly calm, despite the fact that he'd concluded he'd been rejected. Then he frowned. Who was Gold to decide whether or not he'd been rejected? Wasn't that up to Silver? Wait. Why did he care? He sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was getting a migraine.

"…I didn't know you were like that, is all. I'm a bit shocked."

Gold rolled his eyes. "I'm not, I think." Silver quirked an eyebrow. Here Gold was, basically straddling him, possibly debating about whether or not to kiss him (he was pretty much wide open, so…), and he was saying he _wasn't _gay? The boy in question snickered. "I've never liked anyone except girls before you, Silver. Maybe you're just special like that."

Silver blushed prettily, then tried unsuccessfully to hide said fact by looking down. Gold still saw, and laughed lightly. "You don't take compliments very well, do you Silver? Yes, I think you're special, so what? It's a big deal in a way, I guess, 'cause this'll change everything, but still, no need to _blush _about it…"

Silver snapped his gaze up to meet the golden eyes of his not-really-best-friend-now-because-he-wanted-a-relationship-and-was-willing-to-risk-their-previously-perfect-friendship-to-get-it, an embarrassed fury burning in his eyes. Gold's own eyes just softened. "Silver… I like you. Can't you just accept it? Give it a try? I mean, neither of us has ever done this sort of thing before, so you can't say you know for certain it wouldn't work…"

Silver had been all set and ready to start denying, but then Gold leaned in and brushed his lips gently against his own - _surprisingly_ gently, considering Gold's usual forwardness. His mind fled him.

Now, Silver had read the books. He'd seen the movies. He knew what he was supposed to expect from a kiss, both the good and bad kinds of feelings. Still, nothing had prepared him for his reaction.

His lips were burning. It was like Gold had set fire to them. The sensation started to spread. His heart picked up considerably as the fire consumed it, and he could feel his senses leaving him. He was paralyzed, but for some reason, didn't seem to mind. His stomach was acting up (he'd say there were lots of butterflies flapping around in there, but it sounds too girly), and he felt just a _little _woozy. And yet, he couldn't deny…

Gold took one look at Silver and grinned wolfishly. "You liked it. The kiss I mean."

Silver blushed because of course he couldn't deny that Gold was right. He rubbed his head embarrassedly. He knew it wasn't the _physical _aspects of the kiss he'd liked (though that part was quite nice, too), but rather the person _giving _the kiss. It was the only explanation he could think of. He pondered his options over while Gold waited impatiently, hovering a bit closer than necessary.

Said boy sighed. "Come _on_, Silver. Don't go giving me some lame excuse about how you only liked that kiss 'cause of the physical edge to it. I mean, that kiss was about as innocent as you get! Just admit it: You. Like. Me."

Silver flushed again. He really didn't like this romance stuff. It made him seem inexperienced and he always embarrassed himself. And so he forcefully grabbed his former-best-friend-soon-to-be-boyfriend and pulled him down on top of him, growling something along the lines of, _shut up _before pressing his lips firmly to Gold's. He was well received.

Yes, Gold had had the right idea dragging Silver to go watch the stars. Too bad they didn't ever bother to do so.


	6. Grantedshipping: Redemption

**Redemption**

Only Yellow would be kind enough - or foolish enough, some argued - to forgive the man who'd tried to summon a great Legendary and wipe out the human race - and almost succeeded.

Even Lance himself agreed on that point: while the blonde's kindness and purity knew no bounds, her foolish naivety was equally limitless. On some level, he knew that one day Yellow's innocence would be the fatal flaw that became her downfall. But for now…

He appreciated it.

What no one, not even Lance, seemed to get is that Yellow didn't forgive the man because of her endless sincerity. She forgave him because she _understood _him.

Sure, he'd tried to eliminate all humans (save himself, that is), but not without reason. He had been, in his own convoluted, confused, _twisted_ way trying to save the Pokémon from the evils mankind inflicted upon them. Yellow understood these goals, and to some extent, _agreed _with them. Yes, there were many bad humans out there who did horrible things to Pokémon, such as poachers and that awful Team Rocket. But, there were also many _good _people who just didn't deserve to suffer for the faults of others.

So, while Yellow understood Lance's goals, she definitely didn't agree with his means of reaching said goals.

But Lance's intentions had been, in a strange sense, _pure_. Her friends all argued with her on that point - "He tried to wipe out all of us! How is that _pure_?" - but she firmly believed this.

That was why, when he wandered into Viridian one day, looking very much like a man lost and without a purpose, Yellow approached him.

Her beliefs led her to keep approaching him every day he stayed there, despite his constant rebuffs (_"You're making a mistake, girl. After everything I did to you, you want to __**help**__ me? How foolish."_).

Eventually, he gave in and allowed her to keep him company.

It was a sometimes-awkward, sometimes-comfortable period of silence, those first few days he wearily tolerated her presence.

But Yellow had smiled and waited, because she knew he'd come around.

She was right, as he began to talk a few days into their companionship. And once he started talking, it was as if he couldn't stop.

He spoke of many things, ranging from politics to Pokémon to humankind. He'd finally met people whom had helped change his views (_"Some people __**do **__treat Pokémon the way they want to be treated. I… would've felt bad, knowing that people like that were killed in my attack against the wrongdoers._). When Yellow had smiled and asked who these people were, he'd hesitated (_"…Your friends. Gym leaders. Silver, in his own unique way. And… you._).

For a moment, he'd lost that hardened mask he hid himself under, and the blonde had been startled at the sheer, raw emotion and vulnerability hidden underneath. This was also the moment where, in addition to her heart rate increasing for some reason she _refused _to go into, she realized that Lance honestly regretted his actions.

So, she'd shoved the strange thoughts that came with her pounding heart into the farthest corner of her mind and focused on his guilt (_"Lance… you've changed. You've changed for the better._). When he'd frowned, mask slipping back into place, and asked how so: (_"You've learned the value of human life. And how being close with others is important. We would've never had this conversation if we both hadn't taken a chance and risked something, after all. I risked getting rejected - which I __**was**__, at first - and you… you risked something else. I don't know what it is, but the fact that you bothered to stick yourself out there in the first place is all that matters."_)

In his shock, the man had again let his mask drop, and the pain and regret showed clearly on his face. Yellow hadn't even hesitated when she grabbed his hand - ignoring the sudden urge to blush - and said, (_"You regret what you've done, Lance. I can see that. But you know… it's not too late to do real, honest good. I'll even help you, okay?"_), in a rushed, hopeful breath.

For the first time since she'd met him, she glimpsed what he was like when he was happy - she liked it quite a lot.

His eyes were soft and warm, and his smile was small, but genuine. He seemed so… _real_ and _pure_ in that one moment.

He'd done something unexpected, then. He'd hugged her. And Yellow, well, she was speechless. But she blushingly returned his embrace, letting out a bit of her healer's touch in the process. She remembers thinking, _Please heal what matters most: his heart_.

And she, to this day, believes she must have done some good, because when they broke apart, Lance was _still _smiling. (_"Thank you."_), he'd whispered.

The very next day, he was gone. But he'd left a note for her, and the contents made her heart swell.

_I'll come back when I've gained my redemption._


	7. Franticshipping: Amnesiac Tendencies

**Amnesiac Tendencies**

He knew something. Of this was Sapphire Birch certain. Exactly how _much_ the ruby-eyed boy knew was up for debate, but he was definitely hiding _something_. It was driving her _crazy!_

Ruby sighed and scratched at the nape of his neck, where wisps of black hair stuck out from underneath his white cap. "I've told you time and again, Sapphire, I don't remember anything from that day. Why do you keep asking about it, anyway? I mean, _jeez_, give it a rest!"

"Because—!" She snarled, fang protruding out cutely in a way that ruined her otherwise angry appearance and attitude. _Because if you really don't remember, then you've forgotten how I feel about you! _The anger faded, and she began to blush profusely, twiddling her thumbs. "Because…"

_That day… it was really important to me. I confessed, and you returned my feelings. You can't have just forgotten that, you just __**can't**__ have!_

The boy tapped his foot impatiently and prompted, "Because…?"

Annoyance and embarrassment and a rather large dose of desperation all swirled around in her heart, and they combined to make one flustered Sapphire. Before _either _of them knew what she was doing, she tackled him to the ground. "Just because!"

Ruby landed on the hard - and _dirty _- ground with a loud, "Oomph!" Before he had the chance to bemoan his surely soiled outfit or soon-to-be-aching back, the girl had grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Come on, Ruby! You've _got _to remember _something! _Tell me what you know! _Tell me!_"

He grabbed her hands to get her to release him - she still had him pinned to the ground, but at least she couldn't shake him anymore. "Stop it, already! Just let the subject _drop! _The only thing I know is—!" His eyes widened, and he abruptly clamped his mouth shut.

Having caught the slip, Sapphire leaned in closer - and blushed, because she came _too _close; their noses were practically touching! - and questioned, "…Is…?"

He averted his eyes, face going suspiciously red. "…'Is' nothing. I don't remember a thing."

Her hopeful visage crumpled. "…Really?"

He looked pained at her expression, but nodded. "Really. I'm sorry, Saph."

"Then…" Her eyes were imploring. _If you're telling the truth then what we have… It'll disappear? No! I don't want that! I don't want to be "just friends" with you! If you truly don't remember a thing, then I'll just have to remind you!_

She was just gearing up to do so - blushing furiously, of course - when a passerby remarked, "Kids these days. So inappropriate!"

The "couple" in question simultaneously blushed - how could they both forget they were in such a public area? - before the companion to the previous person continued, "The key word there is 'kids'. They're probably just tussling, or the like."

The two continued on, leaving a confused Sapphire and an uncomfortable Ruby. He squirmed, red still visible on his face. "Uh… Saph? Would you mind _getting off_ now?"

She stood up without a word, offering a hand. He took it, and, once up, began dusting himself off.

"Jeez, now look what you've done. I'm all _dirty_!"

She avoided his chiding gaze. "Sorry…"

Perplexity and worry washed over his face. "Sapphire? Is something wrong?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "Not really. It's just…"

Ruby wasn't the only one with memory problems.

Sometimes, Sapphire forgot things, too. Sometimes, she forgot important things, like — they really were just children. A couple of kids at ages eleven and twelve does not a relationship make. Instead, it makes a convoluted mess that leaves the two in over their heads.

Maybe… maybe Ruby knew this. Maybe it was why he was so insistent on not remembering a thing. Maybe he _did_ remember, and he _did_ still like her, but didn't want to complicate things further.

Maybe this was all speculation, and he really did have amnesia, but…

Maybe they weren't ready for a relationship.

Sapphire figures she'll wait a few more years before telling him how she feels.


	8. Sweetheartshipping: Fireworks

AN – It's a bit soon to do this (this being a 4th of July drabble), but whatever. This is actually closer to a general fic than a pairing one, but it's supposed to lean towards Sweetheartshipping (and other small pairing hints abound), so… Enjoy!

* * *

**Fireworks**

"You know… I've never gotten to do this before." Her blonde hair, for once not up in a ponytail, fell in a curtain around the girl's face as she confided in her friend.

Crystal was understandably stunned, cerulean eyes widening dramatically. "What? You've never seen fireworks before?"

Admittedly, this was an event that only occurred once a year, but it still seemed unreal that someone could grow up missing it.

Yellow shook her head, hair whipping behind. "No, no, that's not what I meant! It's just that… this is the first time I've gotten to watch the fireworks with a group of friends…"

To this the younger girl smiled. The blonde was right; all around them the various Pokédex holders were scattered in a mixture of anticipation.

Gold was cheerily holding a one-sided conversation with Silver, who, for his part, seemed content to sit and listen while keeping a watchful gaze both on the darkening skyline and his elder sister figure.

The three eldest dex holders were carrying on an animated conversation, Blue playful and laughing, Green reserved and rolling his eyes, and Red smiling amicably at the two of them.

Ruby and Sapphire were in a heated argument about _something_, with Emerald egging the two on from the sidelines. Crystal smiled at the three, a feeling resembling sisterly love running through her veins.

In particular, she had a soft spot for the blonde boy; she really had taken him in as a sort of adoptive brother.

The emerald-eyed boy eventually grew bored of watching them, and wandered away, knowing that he would never quite fit in with them, no matter how hard all three tried to make it work. The two had developed a close bond before he joined the picture, and who was he to attempt to break through it?

Crystal saw all this in his dejected trek, and bit her lip worriedly. Yellow, following her friend's gaze, saw what Crys had seen, and promptly went to approach the younger blonde.

He looked up upon her arrival, trying not to appear as he was – wary and unsure. She simply smiled and invited him to sit with them, bringing a bright and happy smile to his face.

And so she led him back, and he took a seat, and they all three sat, side by side. Emerald, Yellow, Crystal.

Just for a moment, the younger girl gathered her courage and grabbed the blonde's hand, giving it a thankful squeeze. Yellow smiled angelically, a faint tint of red adorning her cheeks, and squeezed back.

Blue took that moment to stand and address the group. "Alright, everyone. The fireworks are about to start, so let's all settle down!" She chose to ignore Green's snark that she too had been making too much noise and sat back down, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ruby and Sapphire sat together, both looking a little hesitant – they were positioned as if at a set distance, neither too close to each other nor too far away. Straining her eyes, Crys could hear that they were still bickering quietly amongst themselves.

Gold kept talking, happy to ignore the pointed looks he was receiving from all around. Silver finally reached out and smacked him across the back of the head, muttering, "Shut up, you big dolt."

True to fashion, the amber-eyed boy took it in stride, laughing raucously. But he did quiet down afterwards, slinging a companionable arm around the redhead's shoulder. He didn't even care when the flustered boy threw it off moments later.

The first onslaught of fireworks was a splash of color; first a huge red one, then a smaller green one overlapping with the first, and then a blue one just to the side.

There were _oohs_ and _ahhs_ from all around, and Yellow, having never let go of Crystal's hand, squeezed it tighter in sheer awe. "They're beautiful…"

_You're beautiful_.

With her long blonde hair and speckled eyes and downright _Yellow-ness_, she had never been more so.

But it was too cliché for Crystal to possibly say with a straight face, no matter how much she meant it, and besides – she was struck speechless looking down at the elder girl. She couldn't have uttered those words if she wanted to.

She settled for tentatively intertwining their fingers, to which Yellow smiled and leaned her head against the taller girl's shoulder.

Up above, the fireworks soared.

* * *

AN – I finally got to do a Sweetheartshipping drabble, whoot! If you were perceptive, you'd notice many purposeful wordings and such… also, I tried to hint at some other pairs, too. But anyway. Reviews are – as always – appreciated!


	9. Alchemistshipping: One Date

AN – …I wanted to do a pair reminiscent of the Crisis Core romance with Zack and Aerith (and anyone who knows what I'm talking about automatically leaps forward in my book). I mean, I love the "how about one date?" thing, and I figured the guy most likely to pull such a line would be Gold. I had a bit of trouble finding a good candidate who would react in a way _other _than shutting him down, but finally landed on Jasmine. So yeah.

I've been informed that "drabbles" refer to just 100 word pieces, and clearly none of mine are that. So. I changed the summary, but I'm not going through the chapters and editing any mention of them, so I'd appreciate it if we just forgot about it. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own neither PokeSpe nor the game that inspired this piece.

* * *

**One Date**

The sea breeze of Olivine was slightly cool; some would find it a bit chilly, though most would argue that it was a pleasant draft rather than a harsh one.

Gold thought it felt nice. It made the wait for the boat a _little _more bearable, standing alone in a crowd of strangers on the docks as he was.

The Wingull flying overhead and making a ruckus, on the other hand, were annoying – but their presence was also something he couldn't change, so he tolerated the racket as best he could.

He grinned and turned to trusty partner. "What do ya think?" he inquired the bouncing monkey, "Think if we got into a competition to see who could cause a bigger fuss, we'd win?"

In response, the Ambipom tittered incomprehensibly and bobbed his head up and down.

It was then that the door to the building in between the city and the ship opened, revealing a young woman.

Bowing her head swiftly, she exclaimed, "I'm sorry, but the ship set to head for Vermillion is currently malfunctioning and as such is undergoing maintenance. The departure has been moved two days back, at the same time. Once again, I'm so very sorry for the inconvenience!"

A few of the other strangers standing around him muttered angrily and turned to leave – truthfully, Gold was a tad miffed, himself. At this rate, he'd be late for the reunion between all the Dex holders!

But that did nothing to change the fact that there was a very beautiful, very distressed, damsel right in front of him. Putting on his most comforting, charming smile, he clapped a hand on the woman's shoulder – she froze up instantly from the touch – and consoled, "Hey, no worries. We can wait."

She shot up ramrod straight, blushing lightly, until –

"Huh?"

The color from her cheeks dissipated instantly as she leaned in closer to get a better look at him, maple hair falling over her shoulder.

Gold stretched and let her gaze take him in, winking at his faithful monkey over the girl's shoulder. He was seventeen now, and knew that he was no slouch when it came to looks. The years had done him well, and this girl was getting the full effect of that.

Giving him a contemplative look, she murmured, "Um, do I…. maybe… know you?"

He leaned in close. "Do you want to?"

She visibly stiffened for all of five seconds, and then whipped around in a flash, hair smacking the boy in the face as she went – he still caught the luminescent blush on her face before her back was completely turned, however. "Oh, stop…" she demurred, "…really, now. I'm serious."

…A little too shy for his tastes. Maybe.

Rolling his eyes, he laid off on the flirting and muttered, "How am I supposed to recognize you if you won't let me get a good look at you?"

She turned slowly and came to a halt directly in front of him, took a look up, flushed slightly, and stepped back to give them a little more distance.

He chuckled at the antic, and took his time sweeping his eyes over her, lingering a little longer than absolutely necessary on her pale, exposed shoulders and the subtle curves hinted at underneath the pure white sundress. All the while, she fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably, working at her lip furiously.

But sure enough, against all odds, when he finally took her actual face in… "Hey… you _do_ kind of look familiar…"

Clasping her hands, she looked up in relief, glad to have the examination over with. "Really? See, I told you so!"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Just barely, though. I sure as hell couldn't tell you your name if you asked."

"Jasmine."

"Huh?"

She smiled and shyly offered her hand. "My name. I'm Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City."

He gaped, struck dumb by her words. "Seriously? You're a Gym Leader?"

Jasmine gave a sweet smile and took her unshaken hand back. "Even the most unlikely of people can be strong."

Briefly, his mind flashed back to Yellow. "Yeah… I guess so."

"But really…" she said, "…what I'd like to know is why I feel as if I know you. You remind me of someone… that I see in my dreams."

The admission was too big an opportunity for his to pass up. Inconspicuously calling his Ambipom – who by that point was nothing more than a bystander watching the events unfold – back into its ball, he cracked, "Are you sure you're not flirting with me there?"

As he'd figured, she blushed and denied, "It wasn't like that! I'm really serious… You look like one of the boys who rescued me a few years back; but… I still don't know… did that really happen…?" she trailed off, murmuring to herself perplexedly.

Gold held up a hand, as her words had rung a bell. "Wait. Did you say… I rescued you? When? From what?"

He'd startled her with his questions, but she recovered quickly. "I think it was… in Ecruteak. Yes, that's it. The Tin Tower… there was an earthquake, and I was trapped on the top floor…"

"…And Silver and I rescued you, only to end up getting attacked by Team Rocket!" he finished exuberantly.

While she very much so wanted to question him on what he'd said then, she figured that clearly Team Rocket hadn't won, considering he was still here today. So, she focused on the other, still important, matter.

Bowing her head, she exclaimed, "Thank you very much!"

Surprised, he simply responded, "Eh?"

"You saved my life. Please, there must be some way I can make it up to you."

Another huge opportunity. Pretending to think about it, he put a finger to his lips and directed his gaze at the clouds. "Hmm, let's see… how about… one date?"

Predictably, she went rigid, blushing horribly. "Eh?"

Leaning in, he locked eyes with her. "One date. Tomorrow, at seven. I'll pick you up at the Gym."

"Please, isn't this a bit much?" she protested feebly, eyes wide.

He sighed and hung his head. "…Yeah. I mean, I came on too strong, huh?"

Relaxing just a smidge, she nodded. "...A little."

Gold turned his back to he, muttering, "Just don't worry about it, then. I mean, that incident was like six, seven years ago, anyway. You don't owe me anything."

Sure, she was cute, but he wasn't gonna go out of his way to romance a girl who honestly wasn't interested - though he could've _sworn _that she _was_ interested, at least a little. If all he wanted was a little flirting, he could get that out of Blue, assuming she was in a good mood – and Silver would _let him_, assuming he was in a really, _really _good mood.

"Wa…Please wait!" she desperately called him back. "You… wanted it to be tomorrow because you're leaving the following day, right?"

He shifted a little, nodded, waited to see where she was heading with this.

Jasmine blushed and tucked some flyaway hair behind her ear. "Well… maybe you could just… come back? Some other time? And we could… go get coffee, or something…?"

Gold stopped. Considered. Clearly there was a bit more to this girl than she let on – and she was still quite possibly one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever laid eyes on. All in all…

It wasn't quite a date, but it was pretty darn close, and from a girl like this, he'd take what he could get.

"I think I'd like that."


	10. MangaQuestshipping: Rite of Passage

AN - Well, inspiration finally struck me again, so... This one is, shockingly, MangaQuest (I say shockingly because I despise this pair, so it's a miracle that I wrote something of them). Also I looked over my previous stories and realized: the old ones really are horrible. I only start to like them again come the fourth one (Ambershipping). I went back and fixed grammatical mistakes in the previous ones, but I did leave the stories alone, instead of fixing them up like I wanted to. Ah, well.

* * *

**Rite of Passage**

"You know, when you told me you were taking me swimming, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

You stare apprehensively at the narrow river. You feel chilly just looking at it. Or maybe that's just the late October wind affecting you.

Beside you, a boy's voice says, "Well what _did_ you expect? A swimming pool out in the middle of nowhere?"

Your name is Crystal, you are fifteen years old, and somehow you have been convinced by your rather frustrating companion to go swimming.

You turn to him and mutter doubtfully, "I don't know, maybe there was a hidden hot spring you found on one of your silly little adventures. A girl can dream."

He grins mischievously at you, golden eyes glinting, and something in that look sends your heart pounding. Ugh. "So you admit you wanted to go to a hot spring alone with me?" he teases.

You spin around quickly, refusing to give him the honor of seeing the flush his comment arises from you. You grit your teeth and snap, "You wish!"

He snickers, and you huff, crossing your arms and pointedly ignoring him. Finally, he sighs and says, "Oh come on, Crys, relax! This'll be fun… if you let it be, anyway."

You let out a sigh of your own and cast the water – about seven feet deep – another wary glance. "I don't know, Gold. That water looks awfully cold…"

"Nonsense! I bet it's warmer than the air right now. You remembered your swimsuit, right?"

You roll your eyes and turn to face him and begin to tell him that _of course_ you did, it's on underneath your clothes, and really, what sort of idiot do you take me for when— "Gold!"

You whip back around in a hurry because he's peeling off his clothes and for one heart-stopping moment you think that he might be naked.

You can hear him laughing ferociously behind you, and you hate yourself just a little for getting so worked up – more than that, you hate yourself for being unable to stop the blush from spreading across your entire face, heat making you feel almost feverish in this cool weather.

He lays a hand on your shoulder and you stiffen. "I already said relax! And did you really think I was nude, Crys? Gimme some credit! I had trunks on underneath."

You let out a breath. He laughs deep in his throat and you just know he's going to say something— "Or… were you hoping we'd be skinny-dipping?"

Your first instinct is to smack him, and you have to fight to reel the urge in. Instead of giving into temptation, you whirl and shove his arm off of you, putting a little distance between the two of you. You're spluttering incoherently all the while.

While you're still attempting not to freak out and attack him – because _ooh_, does he make you mad sometimes! – he runs and dives headfirst into the water.

You stare at the ripples of his entrance into the – surely freezing – river in shock until he resurfaces a few seconds later, beaming like a madman.

"Come on in, Crys!" he shouts jubilantly, "The water's fine!"

You shake your head and take a step away. "You're crazy."

He lets out a frustrated grumble and says, "Oh, come on! The water really isn't all that cold!"

You just cross your arms and stare at him pointedly, wordlessly making your intention to stay put clear. He lets out a growl and swims to the bank, clambering up and coming to join you. Then he looks in your eyes with such a sincerity that your traitorous heart starts fluttering around in your chest like a deranged butterfly and implores, "Please, Crys? Just give it a try?"

You avert your gaze, unable to continue looking at him like that dead on without blushing, and do your best to stamp down the jumbled feelings dancing around inside your head. Instead, you focus on something simpler; logic.

You take one of his arms and run your hand across it. Bumpy all over. "You've got Goosebumps, Gold. That would imply to me that the water is indeed as cold as I think it is. Liar."

He rolls his eyes and huffs as if to say, _of course that's what you'd focus on_. "The Goosebumps are from when I got _out_ of the water. This wind is a bitch. I'm kind of freezing my ass off, here."

He's lying. You know he's lying, and he knows that you know that he's lying. All in all, his behavior is curious. "Why do you want me to go in the water so badly, Gold?"

He looks away from your inquiring stare and scratches the back of his neck — a sure sign that he's embarrassed. "Look, swimming in the river — it's like a rite of passage, okay? It's just something everyone should experience once."

You can tell this is clearly pretty important to him, and consider jumping in right then and there to please him, because you really can't stand seeing him looking forlorn. But your mind is still rebelling against the thought of ice cold water.

You attempt to compromise. "I… see. Well, I'd really like to swim in the river sometime. I'm just not sure I'm up to it right now. How about in the spring, when it's warmer?"

He just raises his eyebrow. "Really? If you're willing to do it, why not now? No time like the present!"

"Yeah, but Gold — !"

He doesn't wait for you to get a response out. He strides to stand behind you, and before you fully realize what's happening, he pushes you, hard, and you go reeling into the water, clothes and all.

You come up flailing. Your clothes are clinging to you, your hair is sticking to your neck and you can't get your bangs out of your eyes. You're freezing, because, yup, Gold was totally lying about this water. Stay in here too long and you'll end up as a popsicle. But most of all, you're just really, spitting angry.

"You—you—_jerk_!" And he's just standing on the bank laughing like he'll never stop, and it seems like there's no word to describe how angry you are right now and how much you hate him, but darn it you're going to try.

"You _ASSHOLE_!" The word comes flying out of your mouth loud and unbidden, and you gasp, slapping your hands over your lips in a way that could only be described as melodramatically.

But it seems to work, as Gold shuts up for once of his life and stares at you in shock. He's known you for over three years now, and never once has he heard you curse – and for good reason, too; until today, you'd never cussed in your life. More proof that that ass — _jerk_ — is rubbing off on you in a bad way.

The shock wears off, and he begins his peals of laughter anew, gasping, "Oh my god, this is just too great! Little goody-two-shoes Crys, cursing at big bad me! Oh, man!"

Your hands fall from your mouth to your side, curling into fist. Again, you're tempted to just deck him. Again, you manage to resist. Instead, you think of a better way to get back at him.

Laughing so, he's left himself totally exposed and defenseless right by the water's edge. You notice, and you take advantage. Grabbing his leg, you pull him – perhaps a little too forcefully – into the shocking cold water.

He stays under longer than you anticipated, and he comes up choking and gasping for breath.

All at once your anger dissipates and you feel terribly guilty. You rush quickly to his side. "Oh, god, Gold, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

He looks all set to snap at you, tense and irritated, but he takes one look at your almost-tearful face and softens. "…Nah, I'm okay. Can't say I blame you for wanting a little revenge. Did ya have to pull so hard, though?"

There's something in the way he holds your gaze so intently, smile playing softly across his lips, that has you thinking maybe he'll — do something. Your heart seems to be beating so loudly that you don't know how he doesn't notice and make a crack about it. You look downward in a small effort to avoid having him see your red face. "W—well of course I did. I had to pay you back good for this, of course. Gold, this water's freezing!"

He ignores your last statement and nods sagely. "Ah, of course. Payback always has been a bitch."

You chance a glance back up and the blush increases tenfold, because he's looking at you so _obviously_, sweeping his eyes up and down your body in a way that makes you short of breath. You know you've come a long way from when you were twelve. You have long legs, wide hips, and a surplus of bust that guys never seem to be able to tear their eyes off of. You cross your arms to cover your ample chest when you notice his gaze stray too long there. Stupid clothes clinging to stupid big boobs.

"You know…" he starts, and there's this soft, gentle quality to his voice that really makes you feel light-headed, "…I really do like spending time with you. When you're not being outrageously bossy, anyway."

You focus only on the nice part of the back-handed compliment. "T-thank you…"

He's still staring at you, and you think today may be a day for firsts — for rites of passage. First time swimming in a river, first time cursing, first… kiss.

You smile nervously at him, and just know, just _feel_ that he's about to make your third first come true when he starts to smile back.

Then he sweeps his arm back, and with a powerful stroke, splashes ice cold water all over you.

You call him an asshole again.

* * *

AN - Yeah, I wanted to try something new with this one, so it's second person! (Blame Homestuck, which I have been obsessed with recently and wherein most everything is second person) I actually think it turned out pretty well. I like it a lot, which is strange for me because I generally dislike my writing and I have extra reason to hate on this one 'cause it's MangaQuest. But whatever. As always I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews! ^_^


	11. Entourageshipping: Sensual

AN - I'm finally back, and it's with something like this... ahh... This is definitely striking a different tone than my previous drabbles; a more _sensual_ one, you might say. I had to bump up the rating just for this! Regardless, it's my first attempt at something like this (this being the pairing, a threesome in this case, and the actual content, a thinly veiled sexual thing), so as such please tell me how I did! *So embarrassed*

* * *

**Sensual**

Three teenagers, seventeen years of age, stand in line to get ice cream on a hot summer's day; two boys, one blonde, one wearing a beret, and a beautiful girl exuding elegance in between them. As the blonde wipes sweat off his brow, his friend steps up to the vender and says in a lazy, but contented drawl, "I'll have the famous Casteliacone."

The man dishes the ice cream up and hands it to the boy, chuckling at the look of childlike wonder on his face, before telling him his total.

The woman steps forward as the boy begins to dig through his pockets and says, "That won't be necessary. The three of us are together, obviously. I'll be paying."

At that the boy stills his searching and murmurs a thanks. The blonde sighs – "We don't need your charity for something so small, you know." "I'm not allowed to treat my dear friends?" "No, that's fine. It just stops seeming like treating and more like you taking pity on those with less cash to throw around when you're _always_ the one paying." – and steps forward. He looks over the menu for a moment before deciding on a simple popsicle.

The other boy stares openly at the blonde – who is currently placing the frozen treat across his forehead while it is still in the wrapper – before saying, "We're finally getting a chance to have ice cream here in Castelia City where there are world famous Casteliacones and you get a popsicle, Pearl?"

The blonde in question grunts and replies while opening his treat, "Not everyone is as fond of sweets – or food in general – as you, Dia."

The lady of the trio gives a small smile at this, and adds her own two cents: "That's very true, which is why I also will simply be having a popsicle."

Diamond gives a small hum of understanding before looking down at his Casteliacone, already half demolished, and responds, "That may be so, but it's such a waste…"

The girl pays the vender with a single high-value bill, calmly telling him to keep the change, and the three begin to walk away.

Pearl takes a bite out of his popsicle – and immediately flinches, because a sharp jab of cold pain accosts his teeth – and thinks that that lucky vendor probably has enough to take the rest of the day off now if he so wishes. He shoots an exasperated, but fond, look at the girl a few inches shorter than him and says, "I know you're absurdly rich, but do you ever think about _not_ throwing your money away like that?"

She gave him a blank face in response, but he sees the challenge in her eyes as she contends, "Oh? But aren't you the one in charge of our shared finances? In that respect wouldn't that make you the guilty party for allowing me, the only one of us with any significant funds, to 'squander it away' as you so kindly put it the other day?"

Pearl grumbles, but doesn't contest this, to which she awards him a smile – beautiful, even if it is horribly smug. The other member of their party lets out a small laugh at their antics, the only sign that he is paying attention to something other than his food.

The trio comes across a large area with a fountain and benches, and the girl drags the two boys in front of one. Seeing their shared confusion, she explains, "Let's stop and eat here."

Pearl shoots a look at Dia, or rather, his mostly-finished cone, and then at his own popsicle, which is a little under half-eaten. He then directs a dubious glance at their troublesome heiress who had yet to even open her own treat, muttering, "We couldn't just eat as we walked?"

She frowns, and Dia, ever her faithful knight, jumps in and says, "We're in no hurry. It's nice to sit and eat, and this area is cool and shady."

The blonde is very tempted to remind his longtime friend that he had been more than willing to eat on the go, but refrains when he sees the genuine, brilliant smile from the girl.

She says, "Precisely! I would like to enjoy this new experience of eating a popsicle for the first time without the sun beating down on me."

Pearl retorts, "What? You've had ice cream plenty of times before!" at the same time that Dia frets "Huh?! You've _never_ had it before?!" in a tone that implies this is a serious offense.

She gazes at them expressionlessly and clarifies, "Yes, I have had ice cream many times before, but never a popsicle. That said," she murmurs as she finally opens the wrapper, "how does one go about eating this?"

The two boys, having finally sat down on the bench, pause and glance at each other nervously. The way to describe the process of eating a popsicle would be…

"Um…" Dia dithers, face flushing and eyes darting around nervously – he even forgets about the still-unfinished ice cream in his hands!

Pearl coughs and elucidates, "You, uh, lick… and suck it."

She gives a noise of approval and sends the two a curious glance for their odd behavior before joining them on the bench, the boys automatically sliding apart so that she might sit in between them. "Is that so? But weren't you biting your popsicle, Pearl?"

Pearl mumbles out an incoherent response, to which Dia clarifies, "That's just how he eats it because he's too impatient. The normal way takes too long. If you want you could do it that way, too, but it might hurt your teeth."

She thinks for a minute and says, "Well, I'll eat it the way it's meant to be eaten, then."

That said, she grasps the popsicle stick firmly and, starting at the base, licks the _entire length of it_ up. Then, she slowly slides it into her mouth and sucks, cheeks hollowing. She pulls it out a ways and her tongue darts out to swirl a circle at the top of it, and her teeth graze it softly.

Taking the treat back into her mouth, she lets out a pleased hum that sounds far too much like a moan for the boys' comfort.

Both of them sit frozen in their spots, transfixed, watching her go after the popsicle with mutual looks that are a mixture of horror and discomfort. Their own treats, forgotten, start to melt in their warm grips.

The girl continues her ministrations for a few minutes, unaware of the effect she is having on her male companions, at one point stopping to smile contentedly at them and breathily say, "This is really good."

At one point, having been focusing on the top of the popsicle, the base melts just enough for a bit to drip onto her fingers. The boys watch in unrestrained awe, eyes clouded, as she removes the treat to give the offending digits a petulant glare – as if to say, "How dare you dirty yourselves!" – and then slowly licks her fingers clean before sticking them into her mouth just for good measure, removing them with a POP!

Finally, after an _agonizingly_ long time, she bites the last part of her popsicle off the stick, and looks up at her boys with a self-satisfied smirk, saying, "I'm finished."

By this point, Dia is grinding his teeth together and has his eyes clenched shut, attempting to block out the world, and Pearl fails to keep a low, keening whine from escaping him. She ignores the noise and looks over the two boys, tutting, "Well, you've both made fine messes of yourselves."

Both their minds immediately fly to the same conclusion and they can't help but glance down sharply at a certain part of their anatomy.

…Nope, she hadn't managed to inadvertently make them come _completely_ undone, but there was definitely something straining to make itself known in their jeans. They both slump in relief, and Dia sighs audibly.

_But wait. If that's not it, then what's she talking about?_

She directs their visages back to her with one hand on both their arms. The look on her face is far too pleased with herself. She takes in their panic and smiles before explaining, "I meant the ice cream, you silly fools. You've both gone and let it melt all over you. I have to wonder what made you forget about it… What on earth did you _think_ I meant?"

Dia stutters, face horribly red, but Pearl finally, _finally_ catches on and grits out, "Oh, I think you know what we were thinking, you _tease_."

She gives a haughty laugh before deigning to enlighten them. "I'm not allowed to put on a show for my very special boyfriends?"

At this, Dia too understands, and whines, "Platinaaaa, why?!"

Pearl ignores the blush on his face and demands, "What was the point of that?! Purposefully getting us in the mood for that sort of thing when you'll never do it in reality!"

Indeed, when the three of them had finally figured things out and started dating, the first time they had had sex – over a year ago now. How time flies! – she had made it quite clear to both of them that there was one part of their anatomy her mouth would never be touching.

Platinum does have the decency to look put-off by this, and stares at her shoes, mumbling, "…Well perhaps I changed my mind. Just like the popsicle, this is another new experience I'm eager to try out."

Her words have them both already forgiving her, but then she goes and adds, "And besides, in case I haven't made it clear with the dessert I already know what I'm doing, so it should be plenty enjoyable for the two of you."

They tense up, and Dia manages, "H-honestly, saying something like that in public…"

"You really have no shame!" Pearl adds. "Where did you learn to do that, anyway?"

She sniffs and folds her arms. "You can find a book to educate yourself on most any subject."

"You read porn," the blonde states flatly.

"…For educational purposes," she insists.

"You read porn," he reiterates.

"Anyway," she huffs, "there is a nice hotel here. I called and reserved a room ahead of time. Shall we go?"

Pearl shakes his head, muttering about her planning ahead for this sort of thing, but the boys both get up and follow her without complaint. Dia even strides to walk at her side, placing an arm around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

Just this once, she indulges him.

As they make it to the hotel though, Pearl can't resist the temptation of saying, "Honestly though, I'm not so sure we shouldn't punish you for what you did earlier. Maybe Dia and I should make use of the room alone and force you to only watch."

She glances between the two, considering, before replying with a completely straight face, "What makes you think I wouldn't like that?"

Diamond grins at his friend's obvious shock – he very nearly trips, and for some inexplicable reason flushes anew – before interjecting, "While you're cute too, Pearl, I'd really kind of like to go with The Lady's suggestion."

His slip back into calling her as such is a thoughtless one, but neither comment on it, and truthfully, Platinum likes it; she likes the respect and authority it gives her, just like she likes the feeling of standing on equal ground whenever Pearl calls her by name and stubbornly refuses to put up with her silly side.

Pearl submits to Dia's wish easily enough, since it's not often his best friend speaks up amongst his two opinionated companions.

Once they make it into the room, Platina closes and locks the door before turning towards her two eager boys with a mischievous smile on her face, and says, "Which one of you would like to go first?"


	12. Feelingshipping: Meet Me Halfway

**AN** - Look who's back with another one already! I'm _finally_ doing a Feelingshipping piece! I've wanted to for quite some time, and have bounced around multiple ideas in my head, but this is the one that I sat down and let my fingers fly across the keyboard for. I'm pretty happy with it (although like everything I write I immediately change my mind as I go to post it. Ugh). Oh, just FYI, this takes place around FR/LG, Emerald time. Like, either before or after. Take your pick. Just so you know their ages, basically.

* * *

**Meet Me Halfway**

He finds her in the woods (she's always in the woods these days). He stops when she comes into his line of sight, taking a moment to look her over before she notices him.

Her boots are off, her clothes are dirty, and there are leaves in her hair – her ponytail is slowly coming undone, as well. Despite all this – or perhaps, because of it – if he strains his ears all he hears from her is a rather contented humming.

Green lets out a small sigh and runs a hand through his brown locks before approaching the girl who was once his protégé. She starts when he accidentally steps on a twig, shattering the silence (although really it's not silent at all; the sounds of nature are everywhere, and he's a little disconcerted by it), but when she looks back and sees him Yellow calms immediately, acknowledging his presence with only a small, warm smile before turning back to the matter at hand.

She's camped out by a small stream running through the heart of the forest (Green never knew of _any_ streams in the Viridian Forest despite multiple treks through it to visit his grandfather and friends back in Pallet, but he'll never know it like she will, so it's not as surprising as it probably should be), fishing rod in her hands. Up close, he can see that her feet are just barely touching the water, although every so often the current sends the water splashing up onto her pant legs, which she hasn't bothered to roll up. He fights the instinct to frown disapprovingly (friend or no, it's not his place), struggling to keep a neutral face when he notices a mysterious dirt smudge on her face.

Although he highly doubts she's been out here the whole time, this is the first time he's seen her in nearly two weeks.

He only notices that her Pokémon are out when he takes a seat beside her. Raticate and Butterfree are off playing a few dozen meters away, and he can see the fuzzy outline of Omastar farther up the stream. Chuchu lies sleeping in her trainer's lap (lending credit to the theory, like trainer, like Pokémon), and the rest of Yellow's team is similarly dozing in the shade a few feet away.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches her glancing up at him, still smiling, as he sighs once more. Not knowing exactly how to start (or even what it is, exactly, that he wants to say), he waits a while in the hopes that the blonde beside him will start a conversation. A few minutes tick by and Yellow has yet to say anything (then again, neither has he).

Seeing as she's clearly content to enjoy the silence, he actually hesitates before opening his mouth – also, he knows before he's said it that he's about to ask a stupid question. However, he can't help himself from inquiring of her, "What are you doing?"

The silent accusation of, _we live in the same small town, where have you been this past two weeks that you couldn't take five minutes to come visit me _goes unspoken, and, indeed, unacknowledged in Green's mind. He discards the ridiculous thought as soon as he realizes he's had it, focusing only on the girl before him, who turns her attention from the water to him with a puzzled frown.

"Um," she starts eloquently, shooting her eyes between him and the rod she holds lazily in her hands, "I'm fishing?"

He gives her a flat look, and she reads the implied _why_, giving him a nervous smile and continuing, "I just needed to get away from it all for a few days. It's peaceful here, surrounded by nature and the sounds of the forest… I love it."

He starts a little at the "few days" and casts his gaze around, noticing for the first time a huge backpack located near her snoozing companions, doubtlessly containing a tent. He _does not_ comment on this (or give into his petulant inner child and ask just what's so great about the "sounds of the forest" which just sounds like a lot of bugs buzzing too loudly to him. He sincerely hopes that constant drone in the back of his head is his imagination and not a swarm of Beedrill approaching because he is _not_ in the mood), instead merely wondering aloud, "What's putting such a strain on you back in the city?"

Yellow jolts at this, fidgeting uncomfortably under his – harsh if her face is any indication; he attempts to soften his visage – scrutiny. "Well, nothing in particular. It's a perfectly nice place, and I've lived there my whole life, but lately it just hasn't felt like home. The forest has."

There are a lot of things he could say to that, many different words and emotions brimming just beneath the surface, waiting to be let loose. He reels them all back in and keeps his tongue in check, as a vast majority of the words he wants to say are unduly negative for selfish and petty reasons relating to himself that he's only beginning to comprehend.

He grinds his teeth and quietly admits to himself that his soft spot (unspoken of, but known by everyone, though perhaps only Blue knows the full extent of it as she makes it her business to know these sorts of things, curse her) for the girl is becoming a problem, because he cannot for the life of him bring himself to say anything unkind against her.

He coddles the blonde more now than he ever did when he was actually training her. Times were simpler, then. He could look upon her upset face without bias or sympathy, thinking only of what needed to be done. Now the mere thought of her being anything other than perfectly happy brings a strong, unsettling feeling of _something_ to his chest, so he generally tries to – discreetly, in case someone were to get the wrong idea – ensure she's happy at all times these days lest he have to deal with his own feelings that he cannot properly label yet.

Given all this, the only words he actually lets escape his mouth are: "So… there's nothing you care for in the city anymore?"

He's more relieved than he should be when she shakes her head without hesitation. "That's not it; like I said, I grew up there. Viridian is my home, where my friends and family are. Well, I didn't actually have that many friends before becoming a 'Pokedex Holder' I guess, and you're the only friend who actually lives in town with me," she pauses to shoot a guilty smile at him, and he reigns in the urge to say, _exactly! If you're ever lonely I'm always close by, so why not visit more often?_

Not noticing his inner struggles, she continues, "And Uncle is really my only family, but I'm fine with that. It's just lately I've been more comfortable in the 'forest' half of my home than the 'city' half."

"In solitude?" he can't stop himself from asking, and hates himself for it just a little bit.

Again, she's shaking her head quickly, not a hint of doubt in her amber eyes. "But I'm _not_ alone. You can hear it, can't you? This forest is teeming with life, and we're here in the heart of it. There are so many Pokémon all around us, all going about their daily lives and contributing to the very _essence_ of the forest. Sitting here, I feel like I'm part of that process, too. Interacting with the Pokémon in the forest, I'm growing and changing just as they are, just as the _forest itself_ is. It's a really meaningful experience…" she trails off and a light blush dusts across her cheeks, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her passionate outburst, "…at least, I think so."

Green stares at the girl just two years his junior in awe, mouth slightly open. She might be feeling silly about it now that she's done, but he can't help but feel as if she has bestowed upon him some small piece of significant wisdom – or at least a look into her psyche.

Try as he might, he cannot see the forest through the same eyes that she does (the constant buzzing is still annoying, the ground is _hard_, and as the sun slowly sets the breeze becomes steadily colder), but with this he _can_ understand her attraction to it. He doesn't know without asking (nor does he want to know for certain) if this _feeling_, this intimate connection with the forest is something all the "blessed" children of Viridian have, or if it is something unique to Yellow. All he knows is that he can't fault her, or be angry at her, because of it.

Even as the temperature drops, a warmth is blooming in his chest, and he finds a smile spreading across his face unbidden. Ever-observant (especially when it comes to Yellow, not that he was quite ready to admit it), he notices the goosebumps on her arms before she does, and is shrugging out of his jacket and placing it over her before the first shiver overtakes her.

The blonde accepts the item unthinkingly, the blush that had just been starting to dissipate returning twice as strong, snuggling into the much-larger material's warmth unconsciously - Chuchu also stirs briefly, before similarly curling into the new source of heat. She stares openly at him, amber doe-eyes (in this light, he thinks he can see flecks of green in them. Or perhaps he's just projecting) large with shock.

The brunet clears his throat and for once doesn't bother trying to hide his fondness for the girl, as he stands to leave and looks down at her with the smile still wide on his face. "I'm not going to claim to understand completely. But if this is something important to you, I'll gladly leave you to it. Just… stop by every once in a while to catch up, okay?"

Green personally feels there's something symbolic about her clutching his jacket tightly with one hand, as if he represents the city as a whole right now, right here. Her other hand is still grasping the rod – never once has she let it go, even when focusing on him, and perhaps there is symbolism in that, too, as the forest will always be a part of her – comfortably, like it's the most natural thing in the world, but in this moment, her attention is fully on him.

He thinks that perhaps – maybe, just _maybe_ – she feels it, too, as she buries her head for just an instant in the collar of his jacket (the tips of her ears are enticingly, intoxicatingly bright red) before showing him her face: There is an incredibly tiny smile adorning her visage, just the corners of her mouth peaking upwards, but he doesn't think he's ever seen a warmer, more _meaningful _look than this.

Eyes bright, she promises him, "Definitely."


End file.
